


Morning After

by lodessa



Series: Shaking Up Ships [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa





	Morning After

Veronica woke up alone naked in an unfamiliar bed. It took a moment for the events of the night before to fall into place. This was Clarence Wiedman’s bed and last night… well the nakedness pretty much explained that. Veronica looked around the room, considering covering herself with one of Clarence’s shirts; that’s what she would have done with Logan. Clarence was not Logan by any stretch of the imagination so she looked for her own clothes, finding them as she progressed down the hall, where they’d been carelessly tossed aside the night before. She’d found everything but her shirt by the time she reached the kitchen. In the kitchen, in addition to her shirt, was Clarence Wiedman, who wasn’t wearing one as he drank his morning coffee. Veronica suddenly felt very awkward. She had no idea how to deal with a situation like this. Veronica Mars had boyfriends; she did not just up and sleep with dangerous older men out of the blue while she still had a boyfriend and she had no idea was she was supposed to do here; what the etiquette was. She was the verge of asking herself “what would Lilly do”, something she’d avoided for the past year and a half, when he looked up from the book he was reading.

“Veronica.” He said, carefully saving his place with a bookmark before setting the volume down.

“I was just…” Veronica began.

“Looking for this?” Clarence finished, holding up her tank top. Veronica nodded, “I thought you might sneak off without my knowing,” he explained.

“You do this to all your one night stands.” Veronica said with false bravado.

“No. Just the ones I want to see more of,” he said rising from the table and putting his hands on her waist, “the single performance girls find their clothing at the door.”

Clarence Wiedman wanted to see more of her. Veronica Mars had never been the type of girl that men used and threw away, but she had never been the type to be to cheat on her boyfriend before either. She’d sort of expected the brush off; after all, Clarence Wiedman was more powerful than her. He was also extraordinarily talented with his mouth. Any sort of contemplation of this being wrong or what it might mean were pretty much lost when he started kissing her neck and shoulders , as he reached around to unfasten her bra and slid it off. His hands cupped her petite breasts as his mouth found each in turn, tongue flicking over a nipple before his mouth enveloped it, adding just enough pressure to be erotic, and not enough to be crude. 

Veronica let herself be guided against the kitchen island as Clarence moved his hands down her body and started unfastening her jeans. His mouth moved downward and he slid them down her legs, reaching back up to pull her underwear down with them. Kneeling down in front of her, Clarence’s hands ran up the back of her thighs to her ass as his head found it’s way between her legs, tongue teasing at first, then growing in intensity. Veronica clutched the countertop to keep from losing her balance as Clarence brought her closer to the edge, reaching up to massage her breasts as his mouth drew feral noises from her lips. Veronica cried out as she peaked, collapsing sliding down the side of the island to the ground. She reached out and drew Clarence’s face to her own, kissing him in the messily afterglow of her climax. 

“What would you say to a shower?” Clarence managed to suggest, coming up for breath, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Clarence had a really nice shower, and he had really nice abs, and washing each other proved much more diverting than washing themselves as Veronica’s hand reached around from behind Clarence and slid along his erection, her soapy body pressed against his back. Clarence pressed his palms against the shower wall, steadying himself and Veronica slipped in the space between his arms, continuing her attentions. Clarence closed the distance between them, pressing Veronica between himself and the wall. Letting go, he lifted her up to his level. Her legs wrapped around him, meeting him halfway and he thrust into her. The shower was forgotten as they fucked against the wall, Clarence bit her shoulder as he came and they collapsed once more.

“That was the opposite of a cold shower.” Veronica declared, when she’d started to regain her breath.


End file.
